Estrela Cadente
by Thata Martins
Summary: Lorelai sabia que trabalho duro a levaria diretamente aos seus objetivos, mas não podia deixar de pedir uma mãozinha...


**07 de Outubro de 2011.**

**Resumo: **Lorelai sabia que trabalho duro a levaria diretamente aos seus objetivos, mas não podia deixar de pedir uma mãozinha...

**Beta: **Eu mesma.

Fic feita para o **Projeto Somebody Save Me** do **Need for fic**, com o intuito de salvar o tópico de Gilmore Girls de ir para o limbo. Se você gosta de fics de Gilmore Girls e quer conhecer mais gente surtada que ama tanto quanto você, entre, faça o cadastro e divirta-se! (s1. zetaboards .com/Need_for_Fic/index/) - tire os espaços.

* * *

><p><strong>Estrela Cadente<strong>

Os olhos azuis lentamente se abriram. Encarou o teto e tentou se situar por um momento. Quando as coisas começaram a fazer sentido dentro da sua cabeça, levantou-se calmamente e foi até o banheiro. Na hora de lavar o rosto, para ver se acordava ao menos um pouco, surpreendeu-se com o sorriso estampado nele. Não deveria, já que isso era uma constante em sua vida nesses dias, mas tudo ainda parecia um sonho enevoado e absurdo, do qual ela não tinha a menor vontade de acordar.

Mais uma vez mergulhou fundo nas memórias que seus próprios orbes azuis estavam a lhe contar, lembrando-lhe diariamente o quão sortuda Lorelai era...

_Aquele dia tinha sido louco. Estresse não era nada em comparação àquilo que Lorelai, Sookie e Michel estavam enfrentando. Tantas coisas precisavam ser feitas, tantos detalhes esperando numa imensa lista de afazeres que não terminavam nunca... Parecia que eles nunca deixariam a Dragonfly Inn pronta._

_A gota d'água para Lor foi perceber que seus amigos eram loucos o suficiente para fazerem qualquer coisa a seu alcance (e além) para que tudo fosse um sucesso absoluto. Jackson dormindo com abobrinhas, só para que ela pudesse ter a famosa sopa de Sookie na inauguração, jogou-a de volta a Terra e plantou seus pés no chão._

_Depois de conversarem a respeito e largarem itens daquela imensa lista, os quatro deitaram sob as estrelas e ficaram em silêncio, apenas aproveitando o ar quente dos aquecedores de abobrinhas e a paisagem bonita que há tempos não paravam para aproveitar._

_- Ei, olhem só – o sotaque francês de Michel preencheu o silêncio – Uma estrela cadente._

_- Rápido – Sookie disse, animada – Façam todos um pedido._

_O silêncio voltou a se alojar sobre o grupo de amigos, enquanto cada um deles se ocupava em lançar suas esperanças naquele fino traço branco que cortava o céu de um lado a outro. Lorelai sorriu, enquanto apertava suas mãos no peito e desejava com todas as suas forças que as coisas dessem certo para ela._

_Acabaram adormecendo na plantação de Jackson, sem nem mesmo perceber ou se importar com o chão duro e os insetos voando ao redor. Quando acordaram no dia seguinte, perceberam que as coisas estavam diferentes. Não ao redor, no mundo em que viviam – isso continuava o mesmo – mas em si mesmos. Estavam mais calmos e relaxados, sentiam que podiam aproveitar tudo o que viesse dali em diante, sem nenhum tipo de remorso ou restrição._

_Quando Lorelai apareceu na sua casa na manhã seguinte com mato enroscado em seu cabelo e uma expressão mais calma e aberta, mal podia prever que aquele gesto carinhoso de Luke e seu convite para o casamento da irmã se transformariam em algo grandioso, bonito e importante. Lorelai não esperava que as estrelas trouxessem não só o sucesso de seu primeiro negócio, mas também a metade que faltava dentro de si._

Voltou nas pontas dos pés para o quarto e se arrastou para dentro da cama e aos braços de Luke. Pôde ver bem perto o pequeno sorriso que enfeitou o rosto do homem da sua vida. Tudo estava indo tão bem para eles que estava com medo de fazer algo que estragasse tudo. Fechou os olhos e, enquanto o abraçava, desejou fortemente que as coisas continuassem tão boas quanto estavam. Em algum lugar do mundo, uma estrela cadente estaria passando. Lorelai só podia esperar que, talvez, essa estrela ouvisse seu pedido e o atendesse prontamente como sua irmã.

**FIM**


End file.
